Muggle Studies Essay
by Sapphire Jacqueline Stone
Summary: A funny conversation between three of the four Marauders. Written for Astronomy Class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


Muggle Essay

 **AN: Written for Astronomy at Hogwarts School. Had help writting it, and it includes three prompts:**

 **James Potter (person)** **Crimson (color)** **"Murder is not a good solution!" (dialogue)**

 **Hope you enjoy it :)**

"Murder is not a good solution!"

"What?"

"I said murder is not a good solution." James Potter looked over at his friend Sirius. While both boys were dark haired and of slender build, they could not be more different in personality. James, as an only child, was supremely self-confident, which often appeared to others as arrogance. Sirius, who prided himself on being the family black sheep, was in fact, quite influenced by James. This meant that both of them were often in trouble with the new Head Master: Albus Dumbledore.

"Old Prof Burbage set an assignment for Muggle Studies. We're supposed to come up with a way that Muggles and wizards could potentially live together in harmony. But she said we couldn't just kill them off." James sneered: his dislike of Muggles wasn't unknown to his friend.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, that certainly would create some work for the ministry of magic. God, boring old farts. I can't wait until I am 17 and don't have this stupid trace on me. What's the point of being able to do all the stuff we can if they're not going to let us?"

James scoffed," Yeah, like your family would ever stop you. They would be over the moon if you busted out some magical moves and get into trouble just to prove how much like the rest of the family you are: You know, ignoring the rules."

Sirius threw the Muggle tennis ball he had been idlely throwing against the wall at James. To an extent James was correct. Sirius went out of his way to annoy his family. One of the best was to outwardly distain the use of his magic and profess an obsession with Muggle items like the tennis ball. However, just like any teenager, he enjoyed the knowledge he was a wizard.

"How about putting a Confundus charm on them? Then we could do our thing and they wouldn't notice?" James suggested, only to have Sirius disagree with him.

"No, she wouldn't like it. It wouldn't be ethical." He squeaked this out in a falsetto meant to mimic Charity Burbage's voice. What about that Crimson Horror curse Slughorn talked about, it would make the muggles stand out. all purple pink and mouths open like to catch flies!" Both boys snorted in amusement at the mental picture this conjured up.

"So we can't kill them, mess with their minds or decorate them, what else?"

" You have a suggestion Wormy?" This was directed at a short, slightly rounded boy sitting on his bed watching the other 2 boys with wide eyed idolatry. He was the first to admit he wasn't especially clever, smart or talented magically.

It was a never ending source of amazement to him they, as well as Remus Lupin, who was at that moment spending a rather uncomfortable evening in the Shrieking Shack, thanks to his Lycanthropy. He had never had anything like this in his life.

"We could help the Muggles by letting them share our magic." Peter suggested, and the other two looked at him, and said in unison, "Nah!"

Sirius snorted. "Honestly Wormy, don't you pay attention in our secret History of Magic classes? The Ministry tried that around 400 years ago, an idea which would've resulted in a lot of wizards and witches being burned at the stake, were it not for the fact that we invented a spell to make them comfortable."

The boys stared into the distance for a few minutes. Suddenly Sirius turned to James and asked "Did she actually say you HAD to come up with an actual way?" "Well no," James admitted with a quizzical look at Sirius.

" Well I say you write that it can't be done and call it quits, come on, this is good flying weather, let's go and do some Quidditch practice."

James laughed, he didn't think Professor Burbage would be very happy with that as an answer, but the day was bright, the weather excellent for flying and he could worry about it tomorrow in class.


End file.
